


Faller

by MintCitrus



Series: Interpol Agents [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fallershipping, Fluffy, I found a new OTP, Post Game, Ugh I am shipping trash okay?, it is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintCitrus/pseuds/MintCitrus
Summary: "Some humans have passed through Ultra Wormholes, such as Anabel, and are known as Fallers." When she sleeps, Anabel is still falling, though now there is someone there to catch her.
Relationships: Handsome | Looker/Lila | Anabel
Series: Interpol Agents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Faller

There was no end to this shifting cavernous space, the tunnels led nowhere and no true destination could be reached. Just treading forever onwards. No anchor was here for her not even the slightest tether to grip and follow to escape. Anabel could just barely feel herself trudging through this nowhere and despite how she strained, she could sense nothing else.

The only sound was her pulse, thunder-loud in the vast silence. When she ever raised her eyes, she was met by an unending cave in swirling colours nothing like reality. Her only company was her pokemon, safely held in their pokeballs shielded from the torment.

This place was desperate to fill itself, a void hungry for whatever it could grasp.

Slivers of herself were peeled away, memories; Family, friends, colleagues and rivals left as nameless faces in the back of her mind. Her past, her triumphs and failures were gone. Anabel cried tears into the void, offerings to whatever tormented her; pleading to leave her with _something_.

The void was endless. It stole away and consumed all she had left. Hopes and dreams, goals and plans stripped from her.

Anabel had her name, and only part of it at that. But it was all she had. “Anabel.” She spoke it aloud, desperate to hold onto it. “Anabel. Anabel. Anabel.” -

-*-

She woke with a near shriek. Wrapped in something, Anabel fought what turned out to be her blanket. 'I'm safe, I am not there, Not any more.' The thought was a relief, but the clawing fear remained, stuttering her breaths and stealing her calm.

Anabel couldn't breath, couldn't ground herself. At times like this she would call out a pokemon to be with her, but her hands would not loose their grip on the blanket, her voice could not escape the panicked breathing.

“Chief.” A voice gruff with sleep spoke. “Anabel, are you well?” A figure stood in the darkness.

'Looker.' Anabel's memory finally supplied. That was right, they were in Kanto on an investigation. This motel was a little nicer, it had a couch as well as a bed. Looker had been a gentleman and taken the couch to sleep.

A body sitting beside her dipped the bed, a gentle arm slipped around her slender frame. “Ma belle, the nightmare again?” In his fatigued state, Looker was freer with his words and languages, closer and firmer with his touches. Anabel could feel her pulse calm from the panic, the man a rock to anchor her.

“You left there, you are safe.” He spoke with concern and affection, unguarded by wakefulness. Looker held her and she began to relax.

Anabel tried to reply, but a whimper escaped, not a full blown sob, but still embarrassing to her. She was the chief, not a lost little girl any longer.

“Carrissimo, all is well.” Looker yawned a little, “I Looker am here, we have a mission to complete. We are both firmly in this world of ours.”

“Looker.” Anabel finally spoke, a yawn chasing his name. He was so comforting, simply his proximity was enough to chase the lingering nightmare from her. “I am sorry for waking you.” She moved, however reluctantly, to leave his one-armed embrace but his hand remained on her shoulder. A stubbly cheek pressed against her own, Looker had leaned in further than he had intended, she was sure.

“It was no strain, cara mia. I would forever remind you that you are here.” Looker was clearly nearly asleep and he seemed to be moving away after those words.

Those beautiful words.

“Stay?” Anabel asked softly, she didn't want to embarrass Looker or create any discomfort between them both, but he would certainly ensure she had a restful night. She would never reveal her secret; sharing a motel bed during their Alolan mission had made every night restful for her like no other.

“For you cara mia? Of course.” Looker's words were slurred with sleep now, but still so tender. He lay back first, his arm spread across the rest of the bed as soft snores escaped his mouth. The sight was one that made Anabel smile, she lay back and rested her head on the pillow, Looker's arm beneath her.

Settling the blanket over them both, Anabel sighed. 'If he could be so forward in daylight- I would never say no.'

-*-

Looker woke and for a beat was quite confused. He was in a bed, not on the couch. A warm figure was laying against him, one he had his arms around it seemed. Also, a heavenly scent of violets surrounded him, very much like the floral shampoo Chief favoured-

“Ay mio!” Looker exclaimed in a low voice. Chief- Anabel, was lying against him, breathing softly in sleep with a smile on her lovely features as she gripped one of his hands in both of her own. Memories of their disturbed night shuffled into place, explaining this position he found himself in.

A cry of fear, one that haunted his worst nightmares woke him. For a moment Glutton was there in the darkness, stealing _her_ from him. Then he had spotted Anabel bolt upright in bed, trembling and crying from a nightmare.

He had stumbled to her and whispered soothing words, Looker felt his cheeks warm, recalling just what endearments he had used to address her and how close he had held her. She had confessed her nightmare once, of always walking with no end in sight never to escape the space between worlds, losing ever more of herself. It had been a detached and matter-of-fact statement then, one that had sorely hurt his heart. To chase that bad dream away had been his secret oath.

'Not so secret now' Looker mused, watching the woman in his arms sleep peacefully. She was warm against him, a treasure to hold and protect. Soon she would wake and they would have to part, Looker had plenty of courage, but not enough to share his feelings for Anabel for fear he could lose her.

That was if she of course did not take his affectionate words in the night to be insubordination. My beautiful, dearest- 'Looker, you called your boss My Beloved. Twice.' He mentally groaned. It was his truth, but was supposed to be secret. He had pressed his free hand to his face to stifle a frustrated noise.

It seemed the removal of one of his arms woke Anabel, she let go of his hand and for a breath Looker wondered what would happen next. How bad it would be. He needn't have been concerned; she turned over, Lavender eyes looked into his and Anabel smiled. “Good morning Looker.” Anabel whispered and then buried her head into the crook of his neck, soft strands of lilac hair tickling his chin.

“I did not mean to be forward.” Looker confessed, hearing a giggle in reply. “I am freer with my words when needing sleep.” He returned his free arm to his side, she kept the other trapped beneath her and he couldn't bring himself to mind.

“I am glad you were.” Anabel replied. When she had woken so comfortable in his embrace and so rested despite the disturbed night- She had come to a decision. It was clear Looker cared deeply for her, his words were not a language she spoke but their intent had been clear.

With her past lost to her, Anabel would gladly embrace her future; catching hold with both hands and not letting it escape behind needless propriety. Looking up again at brown eyes filled with dedication to her and love for her, Anabel shifted a little to press a kiss to a stubbled chin.

“Anabel?” Looker put his arm back over her, gladdened when she gripped at his elbow with a soft hand.

“We can figure it out later.” She slipped in close against him again. “Right now, there is still time until we need to get up.”

“You're the boss.” Looker chuckled, so relieved and excited for their future.

Though right now, the pair were just going to relish the closeness and bask in each others' warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shipping trash, okay? I will find some fan-art or a little corner of a Fanfiction site and discover a ship I never before encountered. Then it is as such: "This, this is good. I ship this now. Yes."  
> It happened with Fallershipping. See, I had played Sun and Moon but was a little too wrapped up in Gladion and Lillie (Hngh, how do I, the player Character choose? They are both so adorable!!). Then, as I do, I moved on elsewhere. Recently, with the funtimes that were 2020, I purchased Y finally and enjoyed the post-game Looker missions. Seeking artwork (and a half-remembered fan-comic I had seen some years before) I instead cam across the works of Vergolophus. The fangirl -squee- was great.
> 
> I wrote. Now I publish. That is what happens. It interrupts my other works and chain of thought until I have my new ideas written down. When something whole is created, I want to share. There it was. I hope people liked it.


End file.
